Chapter 106: A Busy Restaurant with Many Problems
|volume = Volume 13 |kana = 問題の多い繁忙店 |romaji = Mondai no Ōi Hanbōten |arc = Stagiaire Arc |ep = 35 |chapprev = Stagiaire |chapnext = Ideals and Distance }} A Busy Restaurant with Many Problems is the 106th chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. This chapter continues the first stage of the Stagiaire Arc. Plot Summary Mamoru Mitamura introduces himself as the third generation owner of Western Cuisine Mitamura. He then asks for an autograph from both Sōma Yukihira and Hisako Arato since students affiliated with Tōtsuki were reputed to be of the best caliber. After the both change into their uniforms, Sōma expresses his surprise to Hisako as they spoke for the first time without Erina Nakiri's inclusion. Sōma asks for Hisako to send his regards to Erina, but Hisako states she isn't going back after that loss to Akira Hayama at the Autumn Election, stating that the latter, flawless in her prestige, will lose her status had she went back to her. She then nonchalantly leaves without waiting for Sōma's reply. Moments later, as they prepare for customers, Sōma wishes Hisako good luck as Hisako brushes him off. Hisako warns Sōma to not get arrogant just because he has experience of serving others back in Restaurant Yukihira and that her talents were not to be overlooked. However, Sōma notes the differences between the two restaurants as one does not have an instant amount of customers rushing in unlike the other, puzzling Hisako. Just about then, the whole place is filled as people rush in the restaurant. As all the tables are filled in just about a minute or two, a rush of orders strike the kitchen instantaneously. Mitamura then explains the new bullet train station systems, which induces the current flow of customers resulting to an increase of customers losing their patience and cancelling their orders. As all the staff continue to rush, Sōma handles the serving and earns praise from some of the customers. Sōma continues as Mitamura thanks Sōma. Then as reports come from the staff that the kitchen is vacant, Sōma passes the ordering and serving to Hisako. Sōma does his job efficiently and continues to order Hisako around, much to her great annoyance. Once the shop closes, the staff at the restaurant all cheer in unison and thank Sōma for his hard work as they continue to bring praise to the prowess of Tōtsuki students. As they praise Sōma, Hisako agrees with them with faint speck of disappointment on her face. The staff then turn to Hisako and deny that Sōma was the only one that did well, giving big credits to her work rate and learning speed, relieving and lifting Hisako at once. As they prepare to leave, Sōma then wishes Hisako good luck on the next day, comically annoying Hisako yet again. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mamoru Mitamura *Sōma Yukihira *Hisako Arato *Erina Nakiri (Flashback) *Akira Hayama (Flashback) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Stagiaire Arc Category:Volume 13